Life is wonderful
by RiverFlowsInYou
Summary: Songfic, one shot, fluff - drarry implied RW/HG Hermione POV. Ron and Hermione share a romantic dinner and while walking the streets they see something unexpected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money are being made out of this. Lyrics from "Life is wonderful" by Jason Mraz.**

They had been walking the streets after dinner, and now they had reached a big open yard with a beautiful fountain in the middle. The whole night had been so perfect, who knew Ron could be romantic? She sighed happily and leaned against him.

"_It takes a crane to build a crane  
It takes two floors to make a story  
It takes an egg to make a hen  
It takes a hen to make an egg  
There is no end to what I'm saying"_

"Do you hear that?" His voice was low and playful right beside her ear, Hermione giggled for no obvious reason before listening herself, and quite right.

"Music?" She said smiling although wondering. Hermione sighed happily as Ron took her hand and swirled her around before pulling her close and swaying to the music as they continued over the plaza.

"_It takes a thought to make a word  
And it takes some words to make an action  
And it takes some work to make it work  
It takes some good to make it hurt  
It takes some bad for satisfaction"_

As they neared the middle they noticed the radio and another couple dancing. These were however not moving as they did so, but properly dancing. In the dark summer night, only lighted by the lanterns and with the marvelous fountain in the back they looked like a scene from a romantic movie. And she would have said so to Ron as well, had she not remembered in the last moment he did not know what a movie was.

Mesmerized by the pair they both stopped, still holding hands, watching the stunning scene in front of them and listening to the music.

"_Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle  
Ah la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la_

The pair seemed to be about the same height, but the angle made it possible only to see one of them. He was obviously male, dressed in a black casual suit jacket shirt with short straight blonde 

hair. One of his hands was holding the others in the air as in some sort of waltz, while the other rested on his partners hip.

"_It takes a night to make it dawn  
And it takes a day to make you yawn brother  
And it takes some old to make you young  
It takes some cold to know the sun  
It takes the one to have the other  
Lalalalala life is wonderful."_

Hermione leaned against Ron, only taking her eyes of the other couple to glance at her ring every now and then, just to assure it was still there. Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley. How great didn't that sound? She smiled up at Ron again and pecked him lightly on the lips.

The male in the dancing pair was resting both his hands on the others hips now, while her hands had reached up to rest around his neck. He had tilted his head and was leaning slowly towards the other while turning them around slowly.

"_And it takes no time to fall in love  
But it takes you years to know what love is  
And it takes some fears to make you trust  
It takes some tears to make it rust  
It takes the dust to HAVE it polished"_

Hermione followed them closely with her eyes, by some reason genuinely curious of the counterpart of the blonde. She gripped Rons hand tighter, and she knew he was watching them as intently as her. She could see the small smile on the blondes' lips as he closed the space between them completely.

Their lips met, and they drew closer to each other. Never once had they noticed they had an audience, they were completely too wrapped up in each other.

_« Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle  
Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la »_

Rons hand was suddenly gripping hers as tight as she was gripping his. None of them could utter a single word. The woman was no woman at all; she was a lean handsome young man. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the arms pulled up to his elbow and black dress slacks.

His hair was a thick disarray of black bangs and his eyes were piercing green behind his oval glasses. Looking closely, and knowing it was there, you could also see a scar. Shaped as a lightning bolt.

"_It takes some silence to make sound  
And it takes a loss before you found it  
And it takes a road to go nowhere  
It takes a toll to make you care  
_

_It takes a hole to MAKE a mountain"  
_

_  
_He was no one else than Harry Potter.

And he was dancing with no one else Draco Malfoy.

"_Ah la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la life goes full circle  
Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la life is meaningful  
Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la life is meaningful  
Ah la la la la la la life is full of  
Ah la la la la la life is so full of love  
Ah la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la la life is meaningful  
Ah la la la la la life is full of  
Ah la la la la la life is so full of love »_


End file.
